


The Best Big Sister:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Date/Date Night, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, Family, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Mornings, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Video/Videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace shows her responsibility after the Halloween Episode, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Big Sister:

*Summary: Grace shows her responsibility after the Halloween Episode, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams smiled, as he watched his children interact with each other, & Grace Williams came up to him afterwards, She knew that her father was nervous, so she is gonna reassure him, & give him the biggest hug in the process.

 

“Danno, Don’t worry, We’ll be fine, You & Uncle Steve deserve a fun night out”, She said, as she hugged, & kissed him. Charlie Williams came up to him, & said, “Yeah, Danno, We will be fine”, as he hugged him too, It made Danny feel better.

 

“Okay, I trust you guys, Call me if you need me”, The Blond said, as he kisses them on the cheek. He went out, & on his date with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was excited to spend time with him, & have fun too.

 

Grace had pizza, & ice cream all set up for them, & plus a video on top of it. They were having fun, & the little boy exclaimed, as he hugged, & cuddled against her, “You are the best big sister !”, They finished the movie, Grace puts Charlie to bed, & soon joined him.

 

Steve & Danny had a wonderful date, They came back to Danny’s house, & spent their time making out. “Shhhh, You can stay, If you are quiet”, They went inside to his bedroom, where their evening continued, & they didn’t fall asleep til dawn.

 

The Next Morning, Steve & Danny were making breakfast for everyone, & Grace was the first one to show up, “You did a great job, Monkey”, & kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks, Danno”, as she returns the kiss. Charlie came in, & they had breakfast together, as a family.

 

The End.


End file.
